


More Than Air

by unfolded73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season/Series 06, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Spoilers for 6x01.





	

He found her outside Granny's, and watched as she shivered in the chill air of the evening. 

Clearing his throat, he said, "I think everyone's squared away, love. You should go home and get some sleep."

Emma turned and gave him a wan smile. "Yeah, let's go home."

His heart began hammering in his chest. "Wasn't sure if you'd want me there tonight. If you want to be alone—"

"Don't be silly, it's your home too, I told you."

He smiled at the memory of a few hours ago, the giddy way they'd stumbled through the door of the house in each other's arms. The way she'd kissed him and pulled him down on top of her and _smiled_ , oh the way she had smiled against his mouth. It already felt like a lifetime ago.

"Yes, you did." He resisted pointing out again the way she had pushed him away. The way she was still pushing him away. The way she was still hiding something.

"Come on." She held out her left hand to him, and he took it.

The ride in her car was silent. He sat impassively in the passenger seat, watching the way she gripped the steering wheel tight, the way her hand trembled slightly, so slightly he might have missed it if he hadn't been looking for it, when she moved it to operate the gear shift. 

They rolled to a stop next to the white picket fence that surrounded their house, and Killian got out of the car.

~*~

After his shower, he found her seated in the center of their big bed. She looked so small, diminished. She wore a white t-shirt and underwear, and she stared at the hairbrush in her hand like she had planned to use it on her wet hair but had forgotten what it was for. 

"May I?" he asked, holding his hand out for the brush. Emma looked surprised and not a little bit skeptical. "I used to comb the tangles out of Milah's hair when the ocean winds would leave it a riot," he explained. Emma handed over the hairbrush.

Killian seated himself behind her, starting at the bottom and working the tangles out a little bit at a time, using the blunted end of his wrist to press her hair against her back above where he brushed so as not to cause her pain. Emma tucked her right hand under her thigh and sighed. He could see her shoulders relax a fraction. 

"You once told me I could tell you some of the more villainous acts of my past in my own time," he said finally, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "You trusted me when I probably didn't deserve your trust."

"Of course you deserved it."

"So you can tell me what's going on with you in your own time. I'll be here for you no matter what. You know that, don't you?"

Emma nodded, as if she didn't trust herself to speak. 

"But please don't lie to me, Emma. And please don't shut me out." He felt her tense up again at that. 

"I'm here, Killian, I'm not shutting you out." She turned, taking the brush from his hand and setting it aside. "I'm _here_."

That in and of itself was a half-truth and he knew it. She'd been here with him earlier, during their too-brief tumble on the living room sofa, but now, part of her was elsewhere. Somewhere he couldn't follow.

Emma gave him a seductive smile and hooked a finger in the towel that was loosely tucked around his waist. "Let's go to bed."

Killian raised an eyebrow. He wanted her desperately, of course he did, but she'd been so tired. "I think you need to sleep, Swan."

"I need you _and_ sleep." She pulled on the towel, baring him to her hungry gaze. "Fuck me like you were going to earlier, before that dirigible ruined our day." She raised up on her knees, pulling her t-shirt off, her breasts bouncing in front of his face. 

He knew she was using sex to deflect him. He also knew it was going to work. It had been so long, and he needed her more than air.

Killian gripped the back of her neck and surged forward, mouth colliding with hers in a sloppy kiss. Her tongue was eager, lips firm, hands settling on his shoulders as she met his urgency with her own. Killian let the strong current of their desire pull him under. 

Rolling them over so that Emma was on her back, he scraped his face down her neck, kissing and biting, his teeth just this side of gentle. Emma panted, writhing beneath him, so far gone already. She shifted, and he watched as she pulled her underwear off and flung it aside. 

"Now, God, inside me now," she gasped, her hands reaching for him, fingers digging almost painfully into his back.

"I won't last long, let me take care of you first."

Emma shook her head. "I don't care, I don't care, I just need you, please." She opened her thighs, shameless and wanton, and he groaned at the sight of her. 

He moved between her legs, dipping his fingers inside her, just to make sure, and finding her wet and ready. With no more hesitation, he positioned his cock and entered her in one quick thrust, driving in as deep as he could. Emma cried out, her hands finding his ass and holding him there. Her hips rocked, a desperate, needy motion as she worked herself on his cock.

Killian had wanted this all day, he had wanted it for weeks, through so much fear and darkness and pain. He had died, had lain in a dark cell in the Underworld and thought of this, of the way it felt to be inside Emma, the wet slide and the heat and the boiling, unquenchable want of it. Sure enough, he was on the edge of coming in no time and he clamped down on it with everything he had. He needed her to come, he needed them to reach that peak together. He needed her with him, completely, to drive everything but this out of her head, if only for a handful of blissful seconds.

He pulled out of her suddenly, and Emma's eyes snapped open in confusion before he thrust again, a sharp drag of his cock directly against her clit instead of inside her quim. It wouldn't stop him from coming, he could still feel the orgasm building and could see himself easily spending all over her belly, but with every thrust now Emma was crying out as he stimulated her most sensitive flesh directly. He maintained his rhythm, grinding against her, a perfect wet friction of his skin against hers, and when Emma came with her eyes tightly shut, her fingernails digging into his ass, he almost laughed with relief.

Before she could begin to recover he changed his angle and plunged inside her again, then it was a handful of quick strokes and everything was pleasure, sharp and bright and pulsing. He emptied himself inside her as sweat dampened his forehead, as the muscles of his arms trembled with the effort of holding himself above her.

Once they separated, Emma fell asleep quickly, the sexual release and physical exhaustion a potent combination that sucked her under almost before Killian could find a comfortable position for sleep. He propped his head on his left wrist and watched her, her features softening in slumber to make her look younger, less careworn. He hoped her sleep would be peaceful.

"I love you, Emma Swan," he whispered. "Our happy ending is now, and I'll never stop fighting for us to live it every day."

Leaning over, Killian placed the softest of kisses on the fingertips of her right hand where it rested, unmoving, next to her face.


End file.
